


the wrong thing to do

by holdupcomrade



Category: Vampire Academy, Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Book 6: Last Sacrifice, F/M, Last sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdupcomrade/pseuds/holdupcomrade
Summary: In Last Sacrifice, Rose shows up to Court, tells everyone who the real culprit is and gets shot. In a Dimitri pov.





	the wrong thing to do

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever! Pls don't hesitate to criticise it and tell me what could've been better!! I hope you'll like it!!!  
> Title from Doing It Wrong by Drake because of how Dimitri always talk about doing the right thing x

Having to expose Tasha’s wrongdoings to the Court, however close we used to be, is not something I'll ever regret. The way Rose was handling herself, the way she was able to stay detached through it all even when everyone, when her own friends were telling her that she was wrong and that she was lying, was something i’ll never be able to forget.

She understood so much. So much more than everyone that was in this room. She figured out the entire puzzle. She found most of the pieces herself. Jill, Tasha, Daniella and so much more. Things that I, myself, didn't see. And the minor pieces that were missing from her were in my possession.

She was right. Sonya was right. We’ve always matched. We’ve always known what the other was going to do. How they were going to react. She’s the only one who’s ever really understood me and i’m the only one who’s ever completely understood who she was. 

She’s not the rude teenager everyone always decided to voice her as. She’s the girl who will always put everyone she loves first. She’s ready to kill dozens of Strigoi if it means being able to keep a promise. She’s ready to be killed if it means her best friend will live. And there she was, standing, trying to save herself, trying to right a wrong and she’s never been more beautiful.

I was lost in what she was saying. So lost that I barely saw the guards trying to seize Tasha. She fought back, of course she did, it’s Tasha Ozera we’re talking about. The Court became a mess. Every Moroi were scared of what was going happen. They were terrified. Terrified that one of their own could have committed such a hateful crime. Towards the Queen, nonetheless.

Suddenly, a loud sound echoed through the room. Gunshot. She must have seized it from one of the few guards that she was able to beat up. She took the closest Moroi from her as her hostage. Mia Rinaldi. Mia, another friend of Rose. 

I could see Rose looking at Lissa from the corner of my eye. I knew that she was stressed out about whatever it is that Lissa was thinking about. And then Mia acted. She tried to break out. Lissa was trying to give a distraction, she began talking to Tasha I could see Rose, ready to jump in at any given moment. Mia kicked Tasha and managed to get out of her iron grip.

That’s when all hell broke loose. Tasha started shooting at anyone who moved. I felt Rose tense up, and saw Lissa starting to move. That’s when I understood. Everyone was going to understand who Rose really is. I felt like the world was in slow motion. I saw the moment Rose broke out from the guards’ hold and run towards Lissa. I saw Tasha pull the trigger. 

I saw the bullet. And I saw Rose’s body blocking it before it could touch Lissa. This is who Rose Hathaway is. Rose Hathaway is the best guardian the world has ever seen.

Her body fell. She looked like she was the lightest thing in the world. Light as a feather. Lissa held her. The world was in slow motion. Until it wasn’t and I understood that Rose just had been shot. I hurried over to Lissa’s side. I could see the hands of Death reaching for Rose. 

She -however- looked up at both Lissa and I. She smiled. A final smile. And in that smile I saw everything I should’ve known. She had forgiven me, she loved me. They say you like because and you love despite. She loved me despite everything i did to her in Siberia. And in that moment, I truly forgave myself. 

It was too late.

Lissa was crying, yelling about how she had to save her. Adrian tried to break out from his mother’s hold. Abe and Janine looked like they were in such pain. I never thought I’d see this kind of feeling on their faces. I don’t know what I looked like and I didn’t care. I picked up Rose and held her close to me.

“I love you, Roza. You can’t leave me. You can’t. I love you”

Rose had to undergo surgery.

No one thought she would make it. 

She was moved to one of the palace chambers after the second day. Lissa thought it’d be better. In case, she said. We all knew what she meant by that, but no one decided to comment on it.

I stayed there. Days and nights. I couldn’t bear with the thought of her waking up without me. Or worse. 

“You have to go sleep, Dimitri” said Lissa

“I’m fine”

“I don’t care that you are fine, you need to take a shower and get at least two hours of sleep, i’m staying with Rose.”

That’s when i understood. It wasn’t about me. Not entirely. It was about herself wanting to spend time with her best friend. Wanting to talk to her unconscious best friend. In case.

“Okay, I’ll go.”

I went to my room and I took a shower. A shower 2hours too long. I couldn’t help but think about Rose. Think about how everyone wanted to stay. We spent two days all sitting together waiting for Rose to wake up. Still they all had to go back to their lives. Specially now that Lissa was Queen.

Abe and Janine had a lot of questions about mine and Rose’s relationship. I could see that. But they never asked. They didn’t ask when I stayed with them in Rose’s room. They didn’t ask when they entered and I was holding her hand. They didn’t ask, they didn’t need to.

Then one day, her eyes opened and I had never felt so relieved.

She still was herself. Her sarcasm, her need to do something, which was complicated seeing as she was supposed to be on bed rest. We laid there, talking, for what felt like forever but it still wasn’t long enough. She was there and she was real. She was my Rose. 

Having her in my arms made me realize that I never wanted to let go. She had to almost die for me to forgive myself. I almost lost her. Having to go through that made me realize that I didn’t want anyone else. It was her. It’s always been her. I will never let her go. I’ll hold onto her forever. I’m ready to wake up by her side every morning. 

I’m not letting her go. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a kudo if you liked it and don't hesitate to follow me on twitter @deutchtape


End file.
